User talk:Nisshou/Archive III
Yo Just a suggestion. For your race of the Kūdōkihaku you may want to the user WanderingShinobi (fellow member of the GF) to see if his article the Coelen Capitaliter to see if it can be like the group under your race or some sort.RazeOfLight 16:47, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! That completely works lol. Oh! If you could go to the talk page of Kyodaina Uzumaki and weigh in, that would be greatly appreciated =) RazeOfLight 16:59, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh sorry sorry! I didnt see that my apologies! T-T. Hmmm...that is very intriguing. I will look into that. Oh! Is your disaster zanpakuto taken? If so could they be a possible villian? RazeOfLight 17:11, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Whoa! Did you come up with that zanpakuto that fast? haha awesome! Hmm I will look into that as well. So its powers would be similar to the other or how wold it work exactly? Sorry Im asking so much. RazeOfLight 17:29, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh cool. Thanks pal. I'll be sure to use that well. =) RazeOfLight 17:47, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello, you commented on my character Shiro and I can fix some of those problems like grammer and spelling #He's zanpakutou is not a rip off off zangetsu , its more similar like Kisuke's Benihime. Shikai just looks like it. #He isnt a recolred Ichigo. If you carefully his bit longer in the bangs, shor hair on the side and long on the back. #the "Gatsu no Ōuda (月面ストライキ, Lunar Strike)" only looks like the Getsuga Tensho but once again its more like the zanpakuto attack from Urahara. #and His hollow may look like Hichigo but its different. Plus there are a shit load of people that recolor and steal attacks from cannon Characters. ^ - ^Cayo85 16:48, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Re. Re Shiro Like i said i didnt not recolor any ichigp pic. I actually draw abit in Kubo's style. And if oyu want a pic of the inner whollow that doesnt look too Hichi ill just use the pic of him in banaki if that doesnt bother you. To all GF members =) I'm tired of waiting...im itching for some excitement....lets get things rolling. time to start G2 finally!! If you don't mind, please put some of the other things you are doing on hold and Please contribute to the flow of each arc. RazeOfLight 14:37, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Pokemon Is there a rule against it? Didn't know about that one...I was just using them for fraccion since we were in need of some. They aren't main characters...just some fodder to fight in the GF storyline. RazeOfLight 13:41, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Haha you don't like it since you know which pokemon are which? Hmmm I thought I chose some new onesthat people wouldn't be able to identify. But Sozen...was he always there? I felt as though I've read him before but I'm not sure...hmmm...in any case I'm liking him. I dont like basic element zanpakuto but you made it unique and thats awesome! maybe we can Rp sometime. =) RazeOfLight 13:57, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I read the trivia part and realized how I recognized the abilities now lol. But youre right...even a poke-expert would know even if it was the first day it was even revealed. lol RazeOfLight 14:23, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Hold yer horses. Whoa! Don't go editing my articles there pal. She fought against him in the giant RP the GF had against him and Raian that's why she had the powers. Sei knows she has the abilities as she used it against him in the RP. RazeOfLight 16:03, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Yo Jump in whenever you want, Fenix. We're all doing a few stories, either solo or joint, just to introduce our new main characters in this arc, so just add your characters name and episode lists to get yourself started. I saw the character, and I'm liking what I'm seeing lol. Its amazing how the symbols of the zodiac can be worked into articles, either as a zanpakutō or individual forms like Sū Miteigi uses. Nice work, dude. If you'd like, we could do an RP to introduce the character. Kenji Hiroshi 15:58, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :Awesome! I've been looking to RP with you for a while now lol. I'll use Riki Nagakura, 'cause I haven't used him in a serious RP yet and want to see how his individual skills work out. You wanna start it up, Fenix? Kenji Hiroshi 16:03, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::This is gonna be fun :) Your turn, Fenix. Kenji Hiroshi 16:18, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Your up again, dude. Kenji Hiroshi 16:27, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :Right back at you, Fenix. Kenji Hiroshi 16:40, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :Your turn. Kenji Hiroshi 16:58, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Your up again, Fenix. Kenji Hiroshi 17:09, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Take your swing, pal. Kenji Hiroshi 17:19, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :Your turn, dude. Kenji Hiroshi 17:28, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Firstly, let me just say good job on the entire article, Fenix. I've read it as you've added things, and I'm liking the "start weak, build yourself up" approach you've taken. Makes the character more interesting over all imo. Anyways, I like the entire concept of the zanpakutō, Bankai included. His Bankai, at least to me, looks to be a pretty solid defensive-type, considering he can become intangible and completely negate illusions as powerful as Aizen's. But that doesn't mean it can't be good offensively, since he can become any one of the five elements. With lightning, he'd be a speed demon and earth he'd hit you pretty hard. Very nice idea, Fenix. I'm looking forward to see what else you add to him :) Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 16:59, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :The names skills expand well on what you've already said in the Bankai's special abilities paragraph, Fenix. But what I find good to see is that you've put in limitations to each of the individual skills. Shirosaki takes a lot of spiritual energy to perform, Tenshidō has weaknesses depending on the elemental form taken and Mukeiseken can eventually lead to his own death. Its well explained and combines the three different skills into a single Bankai well, so congrats, Fenix. Its good to see such a powerful and useful zanpakutō having its weaknesses, as well as strengths. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 14:49, February 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Zanpakutō I see; thanks for correcting me. However, could you still change it? It just seems weird that a zanpakutou and whatever he has (Fullbring, I presume) would have identical names. ~ The Keeper of the Gate The Gate 22:15, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you, Fenix(: ~ The Keeper of the Gate The Gate 22:26, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Question Hello, I am new here and had a question. I was looking over some characters and found a few I really liked. I went to that creator's user page and it said that he had left the wiki and other people could have his characters. Does this mean that if I want some of his characters, I can replace his property tag with my own and take over the article?--Ryotalk 04:33, February 7, 2011 (UTC) The user is user:Bleachmasta and the pages I wanted were Rajingu Yami and Vazdah.--Ryo talk 04:42, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Thank you!--Ryo talk 04:47, February 7, 2011 (UTC) i see you took my comments and me trying to get a streat answer out of you in a bad way once again,ok fine you can ban me i don't give to shit really its just i feel like i should try to explain myself.Shirokei1 06:25, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Well Seeing as how we're going to be members of the same group want to do an RP? Grizzaka 00:28, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I would like to do an RP with him and of course i only have soul-reapers except for one human who has spiritual awarness Grizzaka 00:39, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure take the time to do whatever u need to do Grizzaka 00:44, February 9, 2011 (UTC) PLZ HELP ME PLz help me dude Void has gone nuts and block me for infinity can you let me back in or at less tell me why this has heppend i was following all the rules not even made mouthing people or admins, all my pages were fix to perfect and nothing was out of order plz can you help.Shirokei1 03:18, February 16, 2011 (UTC) The block was made by Illuminated Void. *Reason given: Has failed to listen to admins on several occasions. That is reason enough. *Start of block: 23:02, February 15, 2011 *Expiry of block: infinity *Intended blockee: Shirokei1 *Block ID: #1107 *Current IP address: 74.75.205.66 Shiratori Cullen Shiratori Cullen. Your an admin correct? Well, I am having a tournament with Sei, Kenji, Yuki or Lone Black Garuga, WanderingShinobi and Kou. Just I have college, and I could use some help with someone who can make sure that there is no auto-hitting and auto-controling (making someone else's character say or do none battle actions.) when i am not around. I run the tournament and I would be eternally grateful if you could watch them and relay if any do such acts. So that I can make the judgement calls.: The Twilight of Your Despair 14:46, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok, than I will just have to watch them as much as I can. Now a side note and I just want your personal opinion of the characters and not there makers. Would do you think should win? Kenji-Taichō ~ Kenji Hiroshi WanderingShinobi- Ryotenbin Shiki Yuki-chama - Margin Heart Kamui --Seireitou-shishō http://images.wikia.com/bleachfanfiction/images/5/5d/Seireitou%27s_signature_picture.jpg (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) Naishō Kawahiru --- [[User:Illuminated Void|'Gamemaster']] (Rules) This will not affect many judgement as I am unbias as they come, but I like outside comments, as long as it isnt hatemail.: The Twilight of Your Despair 14:54, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I just wanted to know. You see I am making these good or neutral characters fight for the ownership of an ancient zanpakuto that belonged to the first king of the immortal species that I made to make up the immortal pagan gods. The Kosmosukihakus or Cosmos Souls.: The Twilight of Your Despair 15:07, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Shirokei's block Shirokei's been blocked because he has defied us admins on several occasions. I was given permission by Sei that I could ban him for that. I don't mean to sound all superior or anything, but since we're the B'crats, there weren't any objections (most agreed, too). --- [[User:Illuminated Void|'Gamemaster']] (Rules) 23:53, February 16, 2011 (UTC) any new news yet?? Just messageing to ask you if you have any news on why i was banned and if i can ever return to that site.Shirokei1 23:59, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Dude Seeing as how Ryu was put up against impossible odds can we declare a draw, i really don't want to lose any of my characters right now Grizzaka 02:41, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh, so if i don't lose my character then let's continue but i mean it when i say Ryu has nothing left. Grizzaka 02:46, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Well it was a pleasure to do an RP Grizzaka 03:05, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ok thanks ok if its out of your hands who can i talk to thats above you??sorry again for bugging you about this.Shirokei1 04:58, February 17, 2011 (UTC)????? why did you delete my page? i worked hard on that and i dont appreciate you deleting it because you THOUGHT it was spam, i worked hard on coming up with that fanfiction and you deleted it? =/ Hey I need help to make my second archive, idk how mind helping me? Grizzaka 03:01, March 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Kenshin Suzuki Right, I just read what you wrote on Kenshin Suzuki's Talk Page - and since you are an Admin I'd ask you to please be more conciderate when you voice complaints about characters (Especially when the rest of the character is quite well-written, except for one or two inconsistencies, perhaps) The fact that he was "grilled" by the Admins on this side at a previous date because of understandable reasons, I also believe he became inactive due to this you should be more conciderate, and please voice it differently - after all, as an Admin of BFF shouldn't it be in your best interests to come forward with a good example? Then again, maybe I'm just taking his side because of the previous incidents and the fact that when you reacted this way to him it almost seemed like you were out to "get him". Though I heavily doupt that this was your intention. That's understandable yes, and I don't say you shouldn't uphold the rules - but that you might want to be more eloquent about it - while the rules of the Wikia naturally must be upheld, the community should also be kept friendly and civil, no? I also saw that you rephrased your sentence on his talk page accordingly which is good! Njalm2 13:20, March 23, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Olla! hey 13! How've you been? So have a number of things I need to run by you. Firstly, I removed the sharinganish aspects of the Zanpakutō (tomoe, red eyes) so hopefully it should be free of crossover status. The abilities are not related to nor were they ever meant to be related to the sharingan. I assure you that was never my intention but I have to agree that using Sasuke images for this was a stupid decision. Secondly, all that aside, what did you think of the Zanpakutō? About its powers in general? And finally, I just realised that despite having worked on the same sites for almost a year I don't think that we have RPed even once. So would you be up for one with Kenshin once I am done with him? --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 12:39, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :Cheers! I actually went through Gen'yūmaru when I came back here and found it t be a very interesting character. The other one also looks like it is going to turn out to be just as good. This week would be fine for me also, I ought to have the character done in a few hours or so, so give me a holler whenever you are ready to go. --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 13:06, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey mate. Just wanted to let you know that I've been given this character, Tarō Suzuki, by its creator and and will be taking over there. I can ask him to come and make a post stating that he's given his stuff to me if you want. Also, Kenshin is ready for use so let me know if you wanna RP. Cheers! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 03:24, March 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Move article I know what a sandbox is for as per the other wikis I have been on. But I've been told that Users can create their own sandboxs under their name to test templates, create characters that they feel aren't ready to be released, signatures, etc as evidenced by User:Another Poetic Spartan/Sandbox. I only had him in the sandbox because I felt relatively uneasy to have him out yet, although, I was going to make the real article in a few days time, once I had felt that everything was complete. So I should thank you for that. I do not wish for us to be get into conflict and I will leave it at that; I want to remain on good terms with everyone I meet. Cheers! Hello Hey listen I have a rookie who i think might be a great person to have on The GF his name is twonj2 and i can see he has potential here is the RP we did. I already got one vote from Hit so what do you think? Grizzaka 02:49, April 16, 2011 (UTC) 'hi ' hi i think you remember me i would like to ask you something could you take a look at Yoshitsugu now i have so many changes to him and maybe see what your opinion is about him you don't have to do it right now i am not in a big rush and my other things is could you look at Satori as well thank you (Sentonara 03:42, April 16, 2011 (UTC)) Howdy Heya doin', Fenix? Hope you've been doing all right. I've saw the race, and I liked the similarities and how you worked them in, but also how you've added new and slight differences from the Shinigami norm. The link between zanpakutō and Hiteiteki was pretty awesome I thought and really got across what they are imo, because it isn't the same thing as "Lolz, we'll communicate and work together and kick your ass" kinda deal. Its more like Zaraki and his relationship with his sword, and how there's a serious lack of one :) The whole subjigation of it was a good way of showing how most of the time, the Hiteiteki will be out for themselves, considering their past crimes. And then there's the Majutsu you and Aha have been working on, and how awesome those spells are, pal. Combine that with their others skills, and they'd be a fun race to work with, I reckon. My favorite skill, though, has got to be the Sōryū. Gotta be a good thing being fit to touch folks and make them go boom lol. Seriously though, nice work Fenix. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 13:19, April 19, 2011 (UTC) =D Whoa! The Hiteiteki 'looks pretty awesome! So I was wondering if I could make one when its all finished. Or if it is, I do apoligize for the previous statement. RozeluxeMeitzen 14:10, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks! I will link you to it when I done so you could give a review possibly =D RozeluxeMeitzen 17:25, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Well here's the beta (still have to add a few things here and there lol) but how is my character Shosei Sumeragi coming along?? RozeluxeMeitzen 04:35, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Reiryoku At the suggestion of Njalm, I wanted to recreate and expand on the article that was previously Reiryoku (Gravity Force). This attempt is not to include the addition of spiritual power levels, but instead to expand on the very fundamentals of Spiritual Energy that I will outline as Spiritual Energy Affinity (similar to Naruto's elemental affinities), as well as Spiritual Alignment (this will explain the differences between spiritual energy, such as a Hollows, Shinigami and Sozoshin's). The entire community is welcome to the idea's once its completed, but I wanted to ask you first since the original article was deleted. If this is unacceptable I wont press the issue any further. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 19:24, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello Listen man, I need help with something could you possibly look over Ryu Martinez and see if there's any mistakes you can correct for me? Grizzaka 22:43, April 19, 2011 (UTC) My Inquiry Hey 13, I respect your works from one editor to the next and I look at you as my fellow Admin on NF. I'm here because, well... do you really have to use names like Sōsuke and Kaname? These are the exact same names as Sōsuke Aizen and Kaname Tōsen.--Hohenheim of Light 00:35, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Gamemaster Hey, Fenix! I was wondering if you'd like to continue our RP, Star-crossed Meeting. I know I kind of disappeared in the middle of it, but I'm back full-time and I would really enjoy to start it back up. Well, please get back to me when you can(: :Hiya, Fenix. If you'd like to, it's your post on Star-crossed Meeting. Ciao~ Kurogitsune Ohhh! Thanks for clearing that up, rather I should be saying sorry since I didn't attempt to figure it out and just went on with my own devices. However, I do have two followup questions. 1) Would I follow the Kurogitsune page or the one that's on Taka's page under former zanpakuto? 2)Would you like to commerate this whole thing by having an RP between the two when you get some free time? [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 13:06, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh alright. That makes sense. Haha. And Like I said, whenever you get the time. I'm liking the new zanpakuto by the way. Looks epic! Then again, most of your works are. =D Hm...maybe in the RP we can explain the aspects of how Kyodaina got Taka's old zanpakuto. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 13:23, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Pretty awesome as I said, though now I'm a bit confused. So when activated the person he's fighting against separates into three and each one represents willpower, emotion, and knowledge. So wouldn't an accomplished warrior still be able to fight based on the three separated entities working together as one--similar to the Paths of Pain approach?. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 13:43, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok. That makes sense. One wouldn't know how to interact with themself, especially if the three separate entities are all focused on themself. Hm..I really like the concept, though if the opponent was incredibly intelligent and intuitive, the Knowledge entity would be able to adapt and inform the others. Though there aren't many that would be able to figure that out. So once again I have to commend you on a wonderful work! [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 13:54, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Odd thing is, I kinda expected that to be case.Well with Knowledge and Willpowerat least. I didn't know what emotion entailed but I suppose that could be Hakuda and other abilities the character may have correct? Or would Hakuda fall under Willpower? [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 18:33, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Wow. This is going to be a pretty one sidd battle as I have yet to implement her Kido or shunpo abilities and its against proper etiiquette to change a character mid RP . Haha Oh well. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 19:08, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Well fixing the understanding of the abilitties are understandable. I meant things like adding in a mastery in shunpo or new techniqus midway through would just be wrong. But you're right its all in fun, and its all in training anyway so there is a high chance of this coming out Kyodaina's loss but it ok lol. Hm Sorry if I take a long time. I'm trying to think up a good zanpakuto. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 19:24, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm...what energy is Taka supposed to be feeling from Kyodaina? [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 13:59, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok. I thought so. I just thought that shikai was in the emotion part. Guess I was wrong. Hahaha [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 14:06, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hey Sure, I'll be glad to review him! Though I'm kinda busy with school and such at the moment, but I'll see to it that it'll be done in a few hours ;) Kai - Talk 15:35, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :Sry 13, but the light drizzle of schoolwork turned into a typhoon of unfathomable dreadfulness :o I don't think I'll be able to put up the review today, since I want it done properly and take my time with it ;) But postponement doesn't mean cancelling, so fear not, for thine glorious work will soon be eeked out with an indescribable act of mighty reviewing! Kai - Talk 18:43, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Observation No I'm not trying to copy him but I can see why you think I am with the similarities in the articles but with my newest character which has fullbring and a similar image, I am plan to revolve his fullbring around his six square-shaped bangle not the menger sponge on his waist. And I was just thinking when I made my new character if someone could delete some of my old work as I wish to make a fresh start. --King Cartman 22:56, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Favor Hey finix I was wondering if you knew how to fix my talk page so that I could edit it normally again. Thank you. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 04:26, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Chatango Deletion Does that include those not intended to be used within the bleach universe and to be used in their own respective individual universe's following Osamu Tezuka's Star System? If so that is regrettable. Furthermore the factor that I cannot keep them in one place is now sadly the case. However as a former user of this site- due to it not meeting my needs. I will, willingly comply to the terms and conditions of this site. And accept thesee regrettable deletions. Though I would like to say that the word crossover if used outside of the context; of the characters created on this site outside its specific universe. It is incorrectly used, as when following Osamu Tezuka's Star System-an example of this would be Tsubaa Chronicles and Cardcaptor Sakura who follow this system with the characters used in two individuals universe's; without meeting the description of crossover. Does not apply to Rai Dragoneel. Yours Sincerely, Ry Two days notice of deletion. Lol, that so did not happen. Would the correct term be reckless? Hmmm is that the correct term? I guess not. However hypocritical seems to be more suitable. Yours Sincerely, Ry Question on A Surpassing Generation Hi there, about your question on my storyline I have rephrased it to sound less like I'm breaking canon, which I am not. What I mean't by that was that there will be new characters introduced and some canon characters will be promoted etc.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 05:44, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much for the advice and for the site, I was using google translater which isn't that good.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 06:47, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Could you review my stuff, please? How's it going? I'm PersonaSuperiorDeus, and I just joined. This place is great. Anyway, it would be nice if you could take your time and review my first character, please. ...Oh, I almost forgot. Nice to meet you! PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:36, May 12, 2011 (UTC) And here's my Arrancar character if you have the time. I came from the Fairy Tail Fanon, so I'm basically re-writing my characters to fit the setting. PersonaSuperiorDeus 11:07, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Ash said that you were...Anyway, I'm new to Bleach, so I'll change that right away. Sorry about that. Nice to meet you, again. PersonaSuperiorDeus 11:17, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Your advice is greatly welcomed anyway. Do you think I should change Gai's Bankai from Time-Space Manipulation to something else? PersonaSuperiorDeus 11:25, May 12, 2011 (UTC) It has several limits (can't reverse time, can't stop time, can't turn intangible, drains a lot of reiatsu, only can be used for a few minutes), and Gai would only use his Bankai's secondary ability (manipulation of feathers) in an RP. Anyway, I might use something similar to Tensa Zangetsu for beginners. PersonaSuperiorDeus 11:44, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Speed. Incredible speed. PersonaSuperiorDeus 11:49, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ...I kinda figured that was a given. There's a lot of Zangetsu-types on the wiki, am I right? It must be a bit of a pet peeve for you admins. I'll think of something that combines Time-Space and Hyper-Speed without being overpowered. PersonaSuperiorDeus 11:59, May 12, 2011 (UTC) How is it? It kinda hampers him rather then aids him. PersonaSuperiorDeus 12:11, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Did you know that Kaitou can also mean "Phantom Thief"? And now you know (and if you already knew, I'm sorry for that.) See you. PersonaSuperiorDeus 12:34, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Anyway, I was wondering, does Bankai have to be a sword? I mean, Gai's more suited for hand-to-hand combat. Anyway, he can only reverse and stop time for five seconds. If that's still overpowered, I can't think of any other 'cool' Zanpakuto abilities. I might change the ability so that he could copy Shikai attacks for his Bankai or something (except Yamamoto, Tousen, Gin, and Aizen). How about he can adapt certain attacks into the 'feather' element, but at drastically weakened power? I don't know, but that sounds pretty cool. Should I give him a Hollow mask? I don't know about that, either. And who do you have to see to make your character a Shinkuumyou? Seireitou probably has too much stuff to do to answer me. PersonaSuperiorDeus 06:17, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Great, great! I'm keeping the original blade's appearence, two signature moves, and name, though. They're from my previous work on the Fairy Tail Fanon, and I usually just transplant my work. And I really want a Bankai on my main character, so I'll think of something for that. Thanks for that, that's awesome! PersonaSuperiorDeus 12:30, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ...You've got a point, so next time, I'll create someone from scratch. I can't change him now, I've already written the first chapter. Is it any good? ...That's off topic. I'm happy with Gai being my main character in both fanons, anyway. It's not really confusing or anything for me. Same character, different setting. Besides, his last name is spelt with different kanji. I might change his name to "Gai Ryuusei" or something here to make things easier if it helps. His abilities can easily be re-written to fit Bleach standards, anyway. Also, should I state that "Shiratori Cullen gave me permission to use this Zanpakuto's special ability" on Gai's trivia section? Thanks for that, and goodnight. PersonaSuperiorDeus 13:01, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Anyway, do you think I should give Gai a Hollow Mask? I'm not so sure. It'd be nice if I could get some professional advice on this if you had the time. See you around, and goodnight. PersonaSuperiorDeus 13:17, May 13, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering if I could create a new race for the Bleach fanfiction. Maybe Bleach-ified robots made from clockwork by Mayuri? How does that sound? PersonaSuperiorDeus 01:12, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh, come on! We've got ghost samurai, demons, living swords...Haha, just kidding. Fair enough, you're the admin. ...Anyway, would it be okay if I made Karen's Zanpakuto and Hollow Mask rather robot-like, but not really robotic? PersonaSuperiorDeus 01:19, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Quick question Hey Fenix, you usually lead me in the right direction when it comes to zanpakutos, so I was wondering if you could look over Haruki and let meknow if you think I should change it to something that has more chance for growth? Oopsie...sorry about not signing that previously. But hmmm...ok thank you. You helped me more than you know because I see that I need to fix up the zapakuto. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 02:25, May 14, 2011 (UTC)